pain as life
by Alexandra luna
Summary: this is the second book to destruction... itis not complete and i am sorry


My name is Nikita. Two weeks ago I found out an angel still lives among us. Only yesterday my head teacher believed me. Now we live in fear as there is a killer in our peaceful society. No one knows expect jack –my boyfriend- nick – my best friend- and my head teacher. Also I do. Well I was the first to find out. They don't get how personal it is for me. The angel alive now, is the angel that killed my parents. Now I am determined to kill it.

Today, Saturday 26th February 2010, I sit with jack and nick. We were in nicks garden, sitting at an outside table. Jack and I were sitting close together. Nick on the other hand was the other side of the table. We were still in winter coming into spring. The day was warm, the wind brushed through my long black hair. The wind was warm to the touch. You could feel the heat from the shining sun hitting my tanned skin.

As we talked, I stared into space. All I could think about was what had happened 10 years ago. How the angels were killed by the witches. How the angels murder thousands of people. The pain, which they would have to feel, when they are losing their soul. About my parents. About what happened to them? How I came in to see them being killed. I was in my own little world. Thinking about my past and my parents, when I looked in their eyes and saw only pain and sadness.

"Nikita!" I heard a soft gentle voice shouting at me. I recognised the voice, how could I forget it, it was Jakes voice. I felt his lips pressed softly and slowly against mine. It made me come back to that moment.

"Yea?" I asked showing that I was listening. When I wasn't. I think they know that I was not here. By my face they must have known that I was not here I was in my own privet world.

"You ok Nikita? You seemed well not here." Nick asked me. I knew they would be able to notice that my mind was somewhere else.

"Yea I was thinking about my parents and a holiday we went on." I laughed. I didn't know why it was painful. I missed those days where I had my parents and I thought it was so embarrassing to hang with your parents.

"Oh. Well what you think about your holiday?" jack asked me. He looked like I was an abandoned dog and he felt sorry for me. It made me seem week and lost.

"Um never mind. So what were you talking about?" I asked. I didn't want to bring down the mood, so I never told them.

"Um we were talking about having a party." Nick answered my question in a second flat.

We spent most of the day at nicks and started planning the party. When Jake and I got to our house which was the other side of the forest-3 miles away from Jakes and my house, I went for a walk. Behind our house there was a forest. It was dark looking from the outside. I knew a path that led to the graveyard. The forest, even though it was dark, looked like a happy place where I could get away from my life.

When I went out for a walk, I went through the gate at the end of our garden. It was peaceful, the sun shone through the trees. The heat hitting my skin from the blue sky. I felt the bushes and leaves brush across my face. A few minutes later I arrived at the graveyard, still standing there was my parent's grave. I forgot about the pain that I had when I last saw my parent's grave, I never could imagine the pain. Then when I saw the stones with the names of my parent's carved in I felt that pain again.

I still, after all this time, not been able to forget the angel. Before the worlds came as one I always thought they were good. Helpers of god. A light to give us our preys and give us help. When it came, only then did I realise that angels were bad. It was hard to find out what to say. I haven't done this since the last time I did come here.

"Hey mum, dad," I don't know why I come here. All it does is remind me about the angel and how they died? I sat down on the grass. The grass was darker than usual, a little bit damp as the rain from the day before.

The sky started to get dark after a while. The grey sky was sitting above my head. The trees and the rest of the forest got darker. The forest black as night with only the moonlight for light and the howling of wolves crying to the Moon gold stars gazing down the shadows of tree's black as night. _It w_as harder to see the later it got. I looked at my watch to find it was 7:00. Times went by in a few seconds.

I walked home slowly. I wanted to see the forest for what it really was. A dark gloomy place, where the pain you feel disappears and you feel the adventure. I love staying out at night in the dark cold forest. I love seeing the wolves move through the trees. Their fur, brushing against the brown bark. Something about the wolves made me feel so free. Like I was not me, I had a different life.

There was a movement in the trees. Someone out there waiting for its prey. I waited for it to move once again but heard nothing. It's like it's disappeared, leaving the forest. I turned around slowly, my heart missing a beat every second. Scared, I saw it, right in front of me, a light so bright that I could hardly look at it. This light, I knew from when I saw it, it had come down from heaven. I saw the halo on top of the light. The shinning bright light. I knew from that point of time what that light was. An angel. The only thing that rang inside my head was the only problem I saw. I saw like it was good-the angel- but, I knew it was evil.

It came closer to me, the light getting brighter and brighter in front of me. I couldn't take me eyes of it, it was so beautiful. I was paralysed, taken away by the angel. It was there a step away from my body. My shaking body. I knew it was the end right then. The end of my life, I was going to die. The angel lifter his hands to my neck, he was going to break my neck, I felt the pain in my heart. I wanted to scream. My mouth was open, waiting for a sound, a voice to come out. Nothing.

Suddenly I heard something in the trees. I thought it would be more angels, coming to kill me. Only then I realise that the angel had stopped, it was confused like me. I was able to move around, as I turned to where the angel was looking at. I saw what had shocked the angel, there was a pack of wolves. I felt like I was going crazy! The wolves surrounded us. I recognised one of the wolves, the one that looked like the alpha. I know that was nick.

I had to get Jake I was too scared now. I couldn't move I didn't know what happened. I was forgetting it all. Instead of just standing there I forced myself to scream as loud as possible as long as possible. The next thing I knew or saw was nick standing right next to me. The angel, the bright light in front of me had no chance of killing me. For the first time in 10 years the light, the angel, had spoken to me.

"Nikita, you are the last of your family and you will die like the rest of your family." The angel had a low voice, but was clear. He was threatening me.

The angel disappeared in front of my eyes. One second the light was there in front of my eyes and next it was gone. I had no more strength in me. How could i? My strength was taken out of me. I could not stand. I had no support to save me from falling. That what I was doing. Falling, falling, and falling, down in to a deep dark void. I was afraid of the darkness; I never knew how to not be afraid of it. All the time I thought I had no one there and I was alone. When my parents died I lost everything and I was in this dark place then. I never knew what to do then and I don't know what to do now.

"nikita." A strange voice called me. I hadn't heard that voice for years. It was like an angel's voice. I looked over my shoulder in the darkness.

"Mama?" I answered. How could she be here?

"How? How can you- your not alive! You're here though."


End file.
